La Feria China
by Mr. Orange
Summary: Una nueva feria llega al barrio y con ella una nueva oportunidad para que Armold encuentre el amor, sin embargo no todo sale como se espera...¿o si? Mi primer Fanfiction Romántico UN SOLO EPISODIO


Nada. Sólo mi pequeño homenaje a la obra y figura del gran James Joyce bajo la forma de este humilde fanfic donde usurpo descaradamente una de sus más conocidas historias. Hey Arnold y sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Viacom. El argumento de este fanfiction se basa en Araby (o Arabia), de James Joyce, incluido en su libro Gente de Dublín (También conocido como Dublinenses). Feliz San Valentin, esta es mi primera historia romántica ;)

**Un Fanfiction de** **Hey, Arnold!**

**La**** Feria**** China**

**(Return To Me)**

**Por: Mr. Orange**

"_Miré fijamente en la oscuridad,_

_y me vi como una criatura _

_impulsada y ridiculizada por la vanidad. _

_Me ardieron los ojos de angustia y de ira"_

_James Joyce __(Araby__)_

Los primeros minutos de lo que promete ser una noche tranquila. Arnold y Gerald ayudan al abuelo a poner en orden un cuarto de la casa de huéspedes. Un aire húmedo por el largo tiempo de encierro flota en toda la habitación. Lo han destinado a trastos inútiles y está repleta de papeles viejos e inservibles. Entre estos, los chicos encuentran algunos libros forrados con papel, de páginas ajadas y húmedas: _El Abate_, de Walter Scott, _El Devoto Comulgante_ y _Las Memorias de Vidocq. _Este último llama la atención de Arnold solo por tener las hojas amarillas. Unos exóticos acordes orientales se filtran por la ventana de la buhardilla. Gerald y Arnold se asoman a mirar.

"¡Parece un desfile!" dice Gerald

"¡De prisa! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver!" Añade Arnold.

"¿Que? ¿Me van a dejar con todo esto encima?" Les dice Phil que venía con cajas hasta la nariz.

Arnold y Gerald no son los únicos en llamarles la atención el barullo. El resto de la pandilla también está curioseando en la calle Vine. Malabaristas, danzantes y dragones de papel completan un colorido pasacalle

"¿Que rayos, cuernos y demonios es todo este escándalo?" Pregunta Helga a Phoebe.

"Una feria china, Helga. Es una feria china".

"¡Gran cosa! Primero el queso, ahora los chinos".

"Vamos" le dice Phoebe "¿No me digas que no te entusiasma?"

"Tanto como un cesión con el dentista y sin anestesia".

"Los chinos son un pueblo muy listo, Helga" Le explica Phoebe "Inventaron el papel, la pólvora, la brújula..."

"Sí, sí. Y también el spaghetti" Interrumpe Helga bostezando "A mi me da lo mismo".

Harold está muy cerca a ellas balanceándose en un poste de luz. Tiene una paleta en la mano y mucho chocolate en la boca. Baja de un salto a donde están las niñas.

"¡Chinos! ¡Quiero todo el sushi que pueda comer!"

Helga molesta toca en la cabeza de Harold como si fuera una puerta de madera.

"Toc, Toc ¿No hay nadie dentro? ¡El sushi es del Japón, gran aspiradora de comida!"

Arnold está muy animado al igual que los otros chicos del barrio que están cerca. Es cuando nota la presencia de Lila entre la multitud. Está encaramada contra una reja de fierro para ver mejor. Viste un abrigo largo y muy holgado que se balancea a cada movimiento de su cuerpo mientras las suaves trenzas de su cabello oscilan de un lado a otro.

Arnold se acerca a ella ante el escepticismo de un Gerald que cruzado de brazos, pareciera decir "Este no tiene remedio". A Lila parece agradarle el verlo.

"¿No crees que es un desfile realmente encantador, Arnold?" Le pregunta Lila.

Arnold vacila un momento. Frente a Lila él se siente como un arpa y cualquiera de sus gestos o ademanes son como los dedos recorriendo las cuerdas. Entonces se ve interrumpido. Sid viene corriendo con Stinky.

"Es un hecho ¡Todos vamos!" Grita Sid.

"¡Cuenten conmigo también!" Añade Stinky.

"¿Tú también irás a la feria china, Arnold?" Pregunta Lila.

Arnold está confundido "Uhm, La verdad que aun no sé".

Lila suelta un suspiro "Estoy segura que será una feria muy hermosa. Me gustaría tanto poder ir."

"¿Y por qué no puedes ir?"

Lila se acomoda uno de los listones de su cabello mientras le responde a Arnold.

"No puedo ir porque tengo que trabajar todo el fin de semana en el proyecto de historia con Rhonda y Nadine".

Mientras ambos conversan, al fondo Phoebe trata de separar a Helga y Harold que están enfrascados en una pelea y ella lo está cogiendo por el pescuezo. Arnold está contra la reja. Lila se toma de uno de los barrotes e inclina la cabeza hacia Arnold. La luz del farol de frente a la reja dibuja la blanca curva del cuello, le ilumina el cabello y también la mano apoyada en el barrote. La luz cae sobre un lado de su abrigo y toca la verde orla de su falda, solo visible mientras está de pie.

"Tú deberías ir, Arnold".

Entonces Arnold dice algo casi sin pensarlo.

"Si voy, te traeré algo".

Lila está llena de ilusión "Oh Arnold, ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Lila ¿Donde te habías metido?" Reclama Rhonda "Teníamos que estar donde Nadine hace más de media hora".

"Sonó la campana" Le dice Lila a Arnold con suave ironía "Me tengo que ir con Rhonda. Nos vemos luego, Arnold".

Arnold está totalmente embobado. Gerald viene detrás. Ha sido testigo de todo. No puede ocultar su fastidio.

"Arnold ¿Es verdad lo que acabo de escuchar? ¿En serio vas a ir a esa feria china para traerle un regalo a Lila?"

"Este...Claro ¿Por qué no?"

"Perfecto, hermano" Sentenció Gerald "Sigue perdiendo tu tiempo, pero cuando muy a pesar de lo que le regales, Lila te siga diciendo la misma tontería de "No me gustas-me gustas, que solo me gustas", no vengas a decirme "¿Por qué no te lo advertí?".

Pero Arnold se marcha sin oír realmente a Gerald. Solo está pensando en Lila, en el regalo y en la feria. Las sílabas de la palabra China le llegan a través del silencio en el cual su alma se complace y a la vez que lo cubre de encanto oriental. Entra a la casa, pero esta vez los animales que salen lo toman por sorpresa y le pasan encima. Phil lo ayuda a incorporarse de nuevo

"Santo cielo, Hombre pequeño ¿Estás bien?"

"Uph! Eso creo, Abuelo. "

"Entonces si ya estás bien puedes seguir ayudándome a bajar esas cajas que quedaron arriba justo cuando saliste corriendo".

"Una cosa, abuelo".

"¿Sí, Arnold?"

"¿Podría ir a la Feria China mañana?"

"Por supuesto que sí, chaparrito. Claro que puedes ir".

Arnold se pone sugestivo:

"Solo que..."

Phil la capta con una maliciosa expresión.

"Mmm, Vas a necesitar dinero ¿No?"

Arnold sonríe con todos los dientes en señal afirmativa.

"Está bien Arnold. Mira, esta noche no tengo nada pero mañana debo llevar todas estas tonterías a donde un anticuario que me va a pagar bien. De ahí te daré algo ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡Muchas gracias, abuelo!" Le dice Arnold subiendo animado las escaleras.

"_Night time slows, _

_raindrops splash rainbows  
perhaps someone you know, _

_could sparkle and shine  
as daydreams slide _

_to colour from shadow  
picture the moonglow, _

_that dazzles my eyes  
and __I love you"_

El rostro de Arnold está iluminado de felicidad. Entra a la vacía y oscura habitación mientras afuera comienza a llover. A través de uno de los vidrios rotos oye el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre el cemento, como las finas e incesantes agujas tocan su música en las empapadas aceras. Alguna luz distante o una ventana encendida brilla por encima de donde se encuentra. Arnold está feliz de poder ver tan poco. Todos sus sentidos parecen estar velados y al darse cuenta de que está a punto de desvanecerse, junta las palmas de las manos hasta que tiemblan y se pone a murmurar algo una y otra vez.

"¡Oh Lila! ¡Oh Lila! ¡Oh Lila!"

"_Just lying smiling in the dark  
shooting stars around your heart  
dreams come bouncing in your head  
pure and simple everytime  
now you're crying in your sleep  
i wish you'd never learnt to weep  
don't sell the dreams you should be keeping  
pure and simple everytime"_

"Arnold ¿Que te atrasa allá arriba?"

Arnold regresa al plano real, ha dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ya bajo, Abuelo".

La mañana del Domingo Arnold está en el garaje colocando cosas en el Packard. La abuela los acompaña en el garaje, y ésta ves está disfrazada de Marco Polo.

"Abuelo, no olvides que..."

"Que debo regresar temprano para traerte el dinero para que puedas ir a esa feria de chinos. ¿Vez que me funciona bien la memoria, enano?"

"Reclamaremos todos los tesoros de Catay en nombre de la República de Venecia" declara la Abuela. Phil termina de acomodar todo en el auto.

"Bien, eso es todo. Creo que me voy".

"Buena suerte, abuelo".

"Mis respetos al Gran Khan" Le recuerda la abuela.

Y el auto se marcha, mientras Arnold y la Abuela se despiden y se van haciendo más pequeños a través del reflejo de la ventana posterior en el espejo retrovisor.

Llega la hora de comer, Phil aun no regresa. Todavía es temprano. Arnold se sienta y mira el reloj fijamente durante un rato. Cuando su tictac comienza a irritarlo decide subir a su habitación. De la ventana que da al frente puede ver a Willie, el heladero maltratando a algunos de los chicos de la pandilla. Sus gritos le llegan débiles y confusos, y tras asomar la cabeza, dirige la mirada en dirección hacia donde Lila vive. En su cabeza solo está su imagen idealizada, tocada discretamente por la luz del poste su cuello curvado, su mano apoyada en los barrotes, y el borde de la falda bajo el abrigo.

Cuando baja por fin, se encuentra con Ernie, Hywnk y Oskar viendo las luchas en la televisión mientras se atoran con nachos y guacamole. Lo invitan a que departa con ellos hasta que venga el abuelo. El asunto se prolonga hasta que Cabeza de Cajón pone fuera de circulación a Jack el Estrangulador, pero Phil no llega. Arnold se pone a recorrer la habitación con los puños apretados.

"Es verdad" Nota Ernie "Nunca ha demorado tanto. Vean no más la hora que es".

"A lo mejor como ya está tan viejo no ha podido reconocer la calle de noche y se ha perdido" dice Oskar mientras añade guacamole a unas papas.

"¡Cállate, Oskar!"

Suzy mira apenada a Arnold. Está afligido.

"Creo que vas a tener que renunciar a ir a la feria, al menos por esta noche, querido".

Repentinamente se escucha el sonido de un vehículo aparcándose delante de la casa. Todos se asoman y ven una grúa trayendo el viejo Packard.

"Abuelo ¿Que pasó?"

Phil hace algo que Arnold nunca hubiera esperado: Le pega una patada al auto mientras unos tipos lo bajan de la grúa.

"Esta maldita pieza de chatarra se echó a perder del otro lado del puente. Tuve que arrastrarlo a un taller y el tipo me cobró una fortuna solo por mirarlo".

"¿Quieres decir que...?"

"Que lo siento, Arnold. No tendremos auto hasta la próxima semana".

"¿Y la feria? ¡Tengo que ir!"

"A esta hora ya deben estar en la cama y durmiendo su tercer sueño" menciona Hywnk.

Arnold se ve contrariado.

"Mira, Arnold. No creo que te ayude mucho pero aquí tengo 3 dólares. Es todo lo que me quedó luego de pagarle al tipo de la grúa".

Arnold mete el dinero en el bolsillo y toma su bicicleta.

Oskar alcaza a gritarle un chiste viejo y repetido a Arnold

"Oye, Arnold ¿No sabes como se dice naufrago en chino?"

"¡Oskar!" Reclama Suzy escandalizada.

Y Arnold atraviesa la calle Vine. La vista de las calles atestadas de gente que viene de compras e iluminadas por destellos eléctricos le recuerdan el propósito de su travesía. Pedalea entre casas pobres y cruza el río centellante. Trata de evitar un embotellamiento del otro lado del puente, por lo que decide tomar un camino menos transitado pero no más seguro a través de un bosquezuelo, subiendo una colina. Las piernas comienzan a doler del esfuerzo. La subida es pesada y la bajada pronunciada. Desde lo alto de la colina puede ver brillar las luces de la feria. Se ajusta el casco y se decide a bajar lo más rápido esa colina.

"¡Feria China, allá voy!"

Arnold se deja caer colina abajo. Siente el viento sobre la cara y entre los desordenados cabellos que sobresalen al casco. Quiere ser uno con el viento y así llegar más rápido. Ya sueña con porcelanas Ming, dragones de jade y delicadas sedas. Es más fácil ensoñar que mirar el camino.

Arnold no vio una piedra que sobresalía entre la grama: Ha servido como zancadilla y él y su bicicleta salen volando por los aires estrellándose sobre el pasto húmedo. Arnold no tiene tiempo de reflexionar ni en el golpe ni en lo destrozada que quedó su bicicleta, las luces del otro lado lo llaman, él corre. Corre todo lo que puede, debe llegar a la feria. El cuerpo le pesa, las heridas duelen pero él desea ver delante suyo aquella marquesina oro y escarlata. Sin embargo, pronto descubre que esa noche no le puede ir peor.

"¡Cerramos! ¡Apaguen esas luces!" Grita Cesar con uniforme de portero.

Y delante de Arnold las luces de la feria se apagan. La pesada puerta se cierra: La feria acaba de ser clausurada.

"¡Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

Arnold se queda petrificado. Se sienta con las palmas abiertas sobre su rostro. Se siente tan pequeño e impotente. Pronto busca en los sucesos del día que aflore un culpable. Lo hay. El único problema es que al juzgar cuidadosamente cada evento descubre que ese culpable no es otro que él mismo. Su delito: Seguir un impulso para complacer su propia vanidad. Seguirá juzgándose con dureza mientras regresa a casa.

**EPÍLOGO**

Tarde del día siguiente, en los muelles. Arnold no ha olvido los estragos de la noche anterior. Sigue pensando en el asunto mientras su reflejo se deforma sobre la superficie oscura del mar bajo sus pies. El murmullo de las olas y los graznidos de las gaviotas le hacen fondo a sus pensamientos, inesperadamente interrumpidos cuando descubre otro reflejo al lado del suyo.

"¿Arnold?" pregunta alguien por él.

"¿Lila?"

Arnold está asombrado de verla. Pero la tristeza puede más que su asombro. Está cabizbajo.

"¿Que es lo haces aquí?" Le pregunta Arnold con vergüenza.

Lila se ve muy preocupada por su amigo

"No viniste a clases hoy. Eso me preocupó mucho. Temí que algo te hubiera pasado. Fui a tu casa y tú abuelo me dijo que a lo mejor estabas aquí".

Lila se sienta a su lado. Arnold no tiene idea de que decirle. Solo le queda confesar. Cantar toda la historia, toda la estúpida noche. Oculta su mirada de la de Lila. Poco a poco ésta va descubriendo por Arnold toda su miserable peripecia, cosas que ella nunca habría imaginado.

"Fui un tonto, Lila ¿Acaso podrás perdonarme alguna ...?"

Pero él no termina de disculparse cuando de improviso una húmeda caricia roza por breves segundos el lado izquierdo de su rostro, muy próxima a la comisura de sus labios. Arnold se queda mudo. A su lado, la niña que acaba de besarlo también está presa de una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, ruborizada ante su propio inesperado impulso. Ahora es ella la que intenta ocultarse de la mirada de Arnold, quien pareciera querer preguntarle por qué ha hecho eso.

"_You rise like a wave in the ocean  
and you fall gently back to the sea  
now I want to know how to hold you  
return to me  
return to me"_

Él se inclina sobre el costado izquierdo, estirando su brazo. Sus dedos abiertos quedan muy próximos a los de Lila. Ella le dirige una tierna mirada. Se sienten como dos tontos sobre ese muelle. Sólo se sonríen y no dicen nada. Entonces Lila mira hacia el horizonte. Inventa algo para cambiar el sentido de las cosas.

"Este... ¿No crees que es un precioso atardecer?"

Arnold la comprende perfectamente.

"Es muy bello, Lila. Muy bello".

"_You shine like the moon over water  
and you darken the sky when you leave  
now I want to know how to keep you  
return to me  
return to me  
turn to me  
return to me"_

Ella se pone de pie.

"Bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde y..."

"Si no llegas a tiempo, tu papá se molestará ¿No es así?"

"Eso" completa Lila casi como un suspiro. Ambos se sonríen cómplicemente.

"_Everything I tell you has been spoken  
and everything I say was said before  
but everything I feel is for the first time  
and everything I feel I feel for you"_

"Espera" le llama Arnold presa también de un impulso "¿No te importa si te acompaño?"

"_I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
return to me  
return to me"_

Ella lo mira como si hubiera estado esperando la tarde entera para escuchar eso. No puede ocultar su emoción y lo toma del brazo.

"¡Claro que sí!".

"_I know what it means to be lonely  
and I know what it means to be free  
now I want to know how to love you  
return to me  
return to me"_

Y mientras ambos jovencitos caminan por el muelle rumbo a casa, el sol se va disolviendo en el horizonte, tiñendo de naranja el cielo sobre el puerto.

"_I am here calling the wind  
I am here calling your name  
I am here calling you back  
return to me  
return to me"_

**Canciones:**

Escena del desván: Pure, por Lightning Seeds (1990)

Escena del muelle: Return To Me, por October Project (1994)

**FIN**

**A James Joyce: Gracias**** Por Todo****.**

**Agredecimientos y dedicaciones: **

**A Graudlugh:** por tu contante ánimo y traerme HA! de regreso a mi vida.

**To Marcos Pinto:** For your works about this fics and for everything.

**To Camille Morris :** I wrote this fic thinking in people like you :)

Y como todas las veces anteriores, para Max, Brainy, Trok, Dark, Bkpets, Sarahí, Laura, Gaby, los hermanos Angelini, Crazy (aunque hace mucho ya no se de ti, pero sigues presente) y José Ramiro (Disculpa por no haberte dejado rv's en los últimos 5 episodios pero ha sido una epoca dura).

Y por último, para ti también si te gustó el fic =D


End file.
